ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Fire Eternal
Plot The episode starts out with a large amount of Ursapiens at seal holes. One appears human, and is down on all fours looking for a hole. He looks up at the sky. (Ursapien) I wish I could travel the stars. I always wanted to see the Solar System. Maybe even go farther, to the Centauri System, or Anur System. Meanwhile, up in space, a small whale-shaped living spaceship is being chased by a much larger battleship, which is shooting at the smaller one. Inside the smaller spaceship, a Galvan and a Chimera su Generis are handing a small watch to a blue alien creature with six limbs, a dog-like nose, Chihuahua-like ears, and antennae. He salutes and hops into a pod. When the pod launches, it is revealed to resemble a manatee. (Alien, over intercom to large ship) Asha curtacaha, defecterosen CLOAGEDEN! In the larger ship, A Chimera su Generis is sitting on a throne and hears the intercom. (Chimera su Generis) Who do you think you’re calling a clod? (Alien) You! Heh heh, I had forgotten how great it feels to be Stiiiiiiiiiiiitch! The alien pulls two gauntlets out of his backpack and sets course for Earth. Then, the manatee spits out a small brownish orange pod with green lines on it, containing Stitch and the watch. Meanwhile, on the ice plain, the Ursapien finds a seal hole. (Ursapien) Now if I just look like I’m reading … He pulls out a book when a seal pokes his head up. He grabs the seal with his claws and sticks it into his satchel. A muffled noise comes from inside. (Ursapien) Shh, Firepower. That’s our dinner. Then a blue comet streaks across the sky. An Ursapien calls to the human-like one. (Unknown Ursapien) Charles Arctic Polarson! What are you doing out there? (Charles) Just star watching. Suddenly, it changes course. It’s heading straight towards Charles! He dives for a snow bank. The pod creates a crater. It is bullet-shaped, with the round end down. A door opens and Stitch comes out, wearing the gauntlets, which are green with Omnitrix symbols on them. He pulls a spear out of his backpack, which he catches between the gauntlets. He takes his hands out and is now holding a war hammer. Then he scurries off, leaving a frame of a spaceship and a round ball. The frame lowers the ball to the ground, then detaches from it, pulls itself into its thrusters, and spins off. (Charles) Whoa, an alien spaceship! From Galvan Prime! This is awesome! He slides into the crater to examine the ball. (Charles) Hmm. What could it be? It slides open to reveal the watch. A piece on the top slides away, and the top of the Omnitrix symbol pops out, bends like a periscope, and starts to scan things. When it reaches Charles Polarson, it beeps and jumps onto his wrist. (Charles) What is this blasted thing? He presses a button on its side, and the Omnitrix symbol pops out again. It shows a silhouette of FlameOgre. Charles presses it, and suddenly is seen in a green area with white bubbles and brown pieces of land floating in it. Every opening in his body spews flame. His hand changes shape and bursts into flame, as do his arms and legs. His chest and hair go up in flames, and he grows taller, until the looks exactly like FlameOgre, minus the eyes. He opens his eyes, and the transformation is complete. (Charles) I’m on fire! But I’m not burning! That means I’m an alien? Oh no! Help, I’m an alien! THEME SONG! (Charles) Help! I’ve been turned into an alien and I can’t turn back! Help! (Mysterious Voice) That’s a lot of balderdash. You already were an alien, and you will turn back automatically in a few minutes. The camera turns, and we see a man in a cape and suit, but no tie, being led by Stitch to the crater. (Charles) Hey! That’s that alien that was all over the Extranet! And… you? Your voice and expression are familiar, but I can’t place the face… (Unknown Humanoid) That’s an ongoing problem for me. I’m the Doctor, pleased to meet you. Suddenly, a barn owl flies up, and a human follows. Several more humans and aliens also appear. (Doctor) Meet the new students. You can join, too. And now, if you accept,we go to the Academy. He points a small device at the mist all around them, and several robots and small aliens flee as a door is opened in it, slowly taking the shape of a school gate’s main entrance, with words over it that said Fire-Bird Academy. Then, the edges of the door and the words burst into flames, making them even more visible. The edges of the door coated themselves in metal, and two open gates appear. They walk through and find themselves in a huge Great Hall full of people. At one table, everyone is dressed in camo green and black. A girl is saying to her friend, “I’m pretty sure my dog read my paper on agar diffusion assays and wants to try it for himself. But he doesn’t know that his spit will only grow more bacteria.” At another table, people re dressed all in blue, in outfits from 15-1800s Europe. They are drawing things. At another table, everyone is wearing red and gold, and feeding falcons. At the final table, everyone is wearing patchwork of yellow and grey, and trying to disturb the atomic structure of broccoli. (Doctor) Welcome to Fire-Bird Academy. This is the place where young heroes come to get a proper education. (Owl) Whoo? Charles Polarson is sitting in a strange room with rafters on the floor and a chandelier-like table, fiddling around with his new watch. The view flips, and we see he is on the ceiling. He relaxes his feet, starts to fall, but presses on the watch. He is in the green area again, and he sprouts bug wings, his eyes change to compound eyes, he grows antennae, very thin appendages, an extra set, and a more insectoid body. He has become Stinkfly! He flies to the ground and stretches, then goes down on four of his appendages, and reads with the top two. A Tetramand gym coach blows his whistle. (Coach) Time’s up! Flight and acrobatics lessons are over! Now who wants to play Chimerean Quidditch? Everyone raises a hand. We see a montage of Charles Polarson being the first to finish a math test and everyone staring at him, Portaler getting a lost 1st-grade Feuer to recess (the hallways of Fire-Bird Academy love pranks), CrusAlien exploding a large war hammer being used by a bully, Grey Matter fixing the nuclear fallout alarm that had repeatedly been convincing Class 712B that there was a nuclear fallout drill, or worse, Four Arms holding down a giant bat specimen to stop it from flying away, and This is Halloween grabbing the stapler from behind the wall to bring it back into science class, then leaving a note. Then we see Charles Polarson sitting in a room with a blue Galvanic Mechamorph, talking about his day. (Charles) It’s been a long day. I had to fix a lot of problems with this watch. (Mechamorph) It’s called the Polytrix. Want to see something cool? (Charles) Sure! He leads him through the rooms to a room where we see: Murals of the first 10 aliens, twice the alien’s actual size, A 50-foot mural of Alien X, A fountain whose “bowl” is ParaWell’s well, with the middle piece supporting a statue of Water Hazard with the water coming out of his hand, A statue of Nevermore sitting on a huge bust of Pallas Athena, which Upgrade is upgrading, And two Egyptian-style statues of Kugelblitz and Cannonbolt sitting on thrones, next to a door. (Mechamorph) Every alien that we know can be unlocked with the Polytrix is pictured here. (Charles) Whoa. And behind that door? (Mechamorph) Storage. Everything from evil villains to Ix scrolls to Gem shards to portals to other universes. (Charles) Ix? What are Ix? (Mechamorph) Evil bodiless entities. They want to destroy the universe. And to do that, they need dark fire. With dark fire, an army of darklings can be formed. (Charles) And I’m guessing we have dark fire in the storage room. (Mechamorph) Most likely. (Charles) Note to Self: Do not let the Ix into the storage room! Suddenly, a red alarm goes off. (Mechamorph) That’s the Alien Invasion alarm! (Charles) So… it’s an Alien Invasion drill? (Mechamorph) No! We don't have those, it must be real! We just get to the place that’s been breached and run or fight! Several large groups of kids with alien weapons charge through the door. They run up between the two doors. Kugelblitz’s arm bars the way. (Kids) Vulpes vulpes, vulpes fulva! (Charles) Why are they classifying red foxes? Is that, like, the code to get in? (Mechamorph) Yes, actually. (Charles) Vulpes vulpes, vulpes fulva! (Kugelblitz) Red fox, red foxes. They all go in boxes. Gem shards, arguing Garnets. Never on the retail market. Ix scrolls and dark fire. Their consequences for leaving would be dire. He lifts his hand. Everyone, including Charles and the Mechamorph, charges in and sees an Orthomyx. But the Orthomyx is dark purple and black, and it is looking at a bottle of what looks like a small campfire, but black. (Charles) Go no further, suspiciously Ix-like humanoid bacteriophage alien! He presses on the Polytrix and becomes FlameOgre. (FlameOgre) I’m going to burn you up! He aims some fire at the Orthomyx. It dodges. He shoots again and again and again. Then he makes a huge fireball and fires it at the Orthomyx. It turns into a cloud of black smoke. The smoke lingers in the air and tries to rush towards the bottle, but someone shoots it with an energy beam, and it stays away. Everyone cheers for Charles Polarson. They all run back and have a feast in the Great Hall. Meanwhile, back in the storage room, some newly bottled black soot forms a fist and hits the bottle, which breaks open. Then it slithers across the room and under the door. (Soot) You … cannot … defeat … Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiix… Noteworthy Events Major Events *FlameOgre makes his official debut. *Stinkfly makes his official debut. *Stitch makes his official debut. *The Ix try to get a hold on the dark fire. Minor Events *Portaler, CrusAlien, Greymatter, Gravvateack, and This is Halloween make unofficial debuts. Characters *Charles Polarson *unknown Galvanic Mechamorph *the Doctor *Myaxx *Azmuth *Stitch Villains *the Ix *Vilgax (minor villain) Aliens Used *FlameOgre (debut) (x2) *Stinkfly (debut) *CrusAlien *Gravvatack *Grey Matter *This is Halloween *Portaler Allusions Stitch and the Doctor's very existence. Also, the houses of Fire-Bird Academy are a reference to both Hogwarts from Harry Potter (note that house colors don't match up) and Exonaut Academy (with two extra factions and a mental goal as well as a battle technique for each). The green House corresponds to Ravenclaw/Atlas, the red House to Gryffindor/Banzai, the blue House corresponds to Hufflepuff (roughly) with the name of Constal, and the grey/yellow House to Slytherin, with the name of Discord. Trivia Category:Episodes